Unexpected Rivalry?
by Animeotaku1827
Summary: Tsuna had a voice that was overlooked because of his grades and muteness. He was a nobody until his encounter with the school's demon prefect which in turn, garnered the attention of even crazier people that fought for his affection leading to his habit of ruffling his hair in frustration 'I never meant for them to fall in love with me' Oh-It seems like his secret is out too! All27
1. Chapter 1

**I know...Kill me all ye guys want for not updating my other fics, But damn it! This was stuck in my head for a long time that I needed to write it. Soz XP**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a sixteen year-old boy that had the most fluffiest and softest turf of caramel-brown hair that seemed to bob with every step he takes. His large, gargantuan doe-eyes held innocence and purity that's mostly lost when children grows up, but the young boy seems to have retained his innocence and keep being oblivious at the same time. He was lithe and petit, smaller than your average Japanese boy AND girl, yet he had the right curves that most girls would surely die for. His facial features enhanced his cuteness, a cute and small button-nose, large pink and plump lips and his soft-looking caramel brown locks framed his heart-shaped porcelain face. All in all, he was the epitome of an 'angel'

Yet it seemed like everyone that the boy ever met misunderstood him. All they see was a useless and mute boy that failed in academics, has no athletic abilities whatsoever and even overlooked his soft and kind features. They overlooked the kindness, acceptance and the enormous amount of potential the boy held, only seeing a 'No-Good' boy that was clumsy and would amount to nothing when he grows up. They couldn't see through him, thinking that 'Dame-Tsuna' is just 'Dame' and deserves nothing and they certainly don't think that they deserve to put up with Tsuna.

But new enemies and allies that Tsuna will encounter would surely say the same thing. '_If they can't see Tsuna's kindness, then they sure as hell don't deserve him'_

* * *

Tsuna watched as his bullies left him injured and bruised on the school floor. Having enough of them, he just never seemed to bother crying out in pain or even talk for that matter. Every single one of them loved to torture him and Tsuna thinks that they were treating this as a competition, to see 'Who can make 'Dame-Tsuna' speak and cry and beg and plead first'. To them, Tsuna's torture was their pleasure. The pathetic brunet served as a play toy and they make sure to point that out, stealing the brunette's money and beating the brunette up until the poor boy couldn't even move.

Tsuna didn't know why everyone hated him. He never did anything wrong to them, he never hurt them, stole from them, or insulted them. Hell, he doesn't even look at them. He just minds his own business and always trying to stay out of others. He didn't know why he had to suffer for this. Is it because he has bad grades? Is it because he's horrible at sports? Is it because he didn't speak? Why would they beat him up for him just being…him? Why couldn't they accept him just the way he is?

Truth be told, Tsuna wasn't at all useless. He could top the class in academics if he tried, but he didn't. He loved other things more than getting good grades and everyone didn't bother to try and get to know the _real _Tsuna. He didn't want people to like him just because of his skills. He wanted people to accept him, regardless of grades or skills. He was human as well and he can definitely feel pain. The pain of being alone was more painful than being physically beaten up. But who would listen to him? He was just Dame-Tsuna to their eyes.

So…What was the point of talking when no one was even bothered to listen?

Tsuna let out a silent scream as a foot connected with his abdomen one last time, and he was sure that he certainly heard a crack or two. The bully snarled as he took in the form of the pathetic brunette that was shivering in pain. "You're so pathetic, Dame-Tsuna! Why can't you just do everyone a favor and disappear already! I'm sure no one will miss you! Heck, I bet even your own mom is embarrassed to have such a useless son like you!" and with that, the bully stomped off with his friends, laughing about how 'Dame-Tsuna' should be killed.

Meanwhile, Tsuna winced in pain as he trailed a careful finger near his abdomen. Tsuna bit his bottom lip, trying desperately to keep in the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. _'I'm not useless…My mom isn't disappointed. She always tells me how she loves me and that she wouldn't have me any other way…She loves me…right? She didn't lie, right?...Does…She really love a useless son like me?'_ thought Tsuna, pain erupting from his chest.

Tsuna let out a shaky breath as he tried to sit up, using the wall as leverage. He needed to get out, or else more of his bullies would come for him and beat him up, causing more trouble for his mom. Tsuna's face scrunched in pain as he stood up shakily, limping up the stairs as his breathing got worse by the second, but ignored it. He needed to go 'there'. He needed to go to his safe haven, the place where he could relax, he could rest, where he could be…_free_

Tsuna panted as sweat mixed with iron-smelled blood trickled down his bruised body and temple, but Tsuna didn't care. A few more steps, Tsuna arrived at a steel, metal door and carefully put his sprained hands on the handle, twisting it. Even that simple task seemed hard for Tsuna. He smiled bitterly. '_Even opening a door is hard for me…I really am useless'_ Tsuna shook his head, not wanting to think up of any more depressing thoughts as he pushed the door with all his might, bright, amber rays from the sun invading his vision and wind pressed against his body that made Tsuna shiver a little bit, the wind ruffling his blood-stained clothes.

Tsuna used the wall as a support and sat down carefully with closed eyes. He took careful breaths as he held back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He glared at the sky, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Why did he have to be so useless?! Why couldn't he be like everyone else!? Why couldn't he be accepted for who he is? Does he really have to change so he could be accepted like everyone else?

Tsuna bit his bottom lips as his eyebrows creased, silent and pained tears running down his flushed face as he cried his heart out silently without words. He opened his eyes to look at the amber-painted sky that was portrayed above him, the rays of the sun made his tears glistened and he stretched out his right arm upwards to the sky as Tsuna's eyes softened. '_I want to be like the sky…Forever free and accepting of others'_

Tsuna closed his eyes as he gulped down his saliva from his dry throat, parting his lips and did something for the first time in a long time. Sing.(**A/N: read the bold letters. They tell what Tsuna feels and what he's doing. He italic words are the lyrics of Boulevard of broken Dreams by Green Day, so all credits go to them!)**

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

**Beautiful and melodic hoarse voice erupted from Tsuna's dry mouth as it resounded throughout the whole rooftop. It was what people described as '**_**The voice of an angel' **_**.It was a pity that no one had ever bothered to listen to the boy's voice. It was melodic, absolutely captivating with a hint of authority that demands to be obeyed.**

**From here, Tsuna carefully stood up, his sullen face twisting into one that held determination, light; The light to fight the darkness that he felt every single day of his life. As he stood up, he slowly walked to the rooftop fence, the wind ruffling his uniform and his hair as the leaves flew passed him, some getting stuck in his hair and others just passing through the brunet. Tsuna looked at the sky as his eyes flashed amber, but it was gone as soon as it happened.**

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

**Tsuna then started approaching the fence slowly, wrapping his fists around the rusty metal and began climbing over it until his feet touched the ledge of the rooftop, giving him a full view of Namimori illuminated by the rays of the scarlet sun. His eyes narrowed, his mind thinking back to the bullies attempts to make him speak. He gritted his teeth, eyes flashing a dangerous amber again. 'Never...I will never talk in front of them' He opened his mouth, continuing in his singing as the words smoothly left his mouth.**

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

**Tsuna took a deep breath, his soft voice turned resonant and powerful and contrasting with the previous tone of singing he used earlier as more tears spilled from his eyes. He looked up at the sky, eyes still shining in determination. He will never do what the bullies want him. He won't speak, he won't beg and he will not plead.**

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

**Tsuna carefully unwrapped his hands from the fence and started walking along the ledge, not scared of falling and dying. The sun casting over him as his shadow mimicked everything Tsuna did; from walking carefully, to spinning slowly, but it always stayed with Tsuna, never leaving his side. Tsuna smiled softly, creating a small dance with his shadow. The bullies could do whatever they want with him, but never will he let out a single sound, because…**

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

**Because…It was his way of defying his bullies. It was his way of saying 'You can torture me, crush me, hurt me…But I will never speak. I'm not doing what you want and I'm not going to follow you'. It was his way of saying 'You can try and shatter me all you want, but you will never break me'. Tsuna halted his movements as he looked down on the clear view of Namimori, wishing that someone could accept him. His eyes gazed down the land and a small smile crept it's way on his face, a small and bitter smile as he took a deep breath and let out everything…That's right, they can never break him. However, his smile turned into a small frown. **

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a_

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there_

**Tsuna fell on his knees as he grabbed the fence to prevent him from falling. He brought out his other free hand to cup his eyes that had tears falling down like a waterfall. He looked at the sky and smiled bitterly…But for now…**_**He walks alone…**_

A sudden sharp pain stabbed him in his abdomen. Tsuna looked down, feeling a sudden wave of nausea hit him. Suddenly, Tsuna's eyes widened,the adrenaline from before subsiding and the pain kicked in. His vision became hazy as the throbbing in his head and the pounding of his ears got louder with each second. Tsuna felt himself going weak and dizzy, unconsciously unwrapping his left hand from the fence that prevented him from falling and he tilted side wards, losing his grip and balance…and then falling.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he tried to grab on to the ledge, a horror stricken look on his face, but missed by a hairs length. He let out a silent scream, feeling gravity pulling him towards the ground with more tears sprouting from his eyes. He was going to die and he knew it. He was going to die without accomplishing anything in his life. Tsuna gritted his teeth, his eyes closing in regret as he fell against the force of gravity. '_I'm going to die…I'm sorry mother, for not being a perfect son, I'm sorry everyone, for not being a perfect human, I'm sorry…' _thought Tsuna as he closed his eyes, wind rushing in his ears as he got closer to the ground, a single tear falling…

'_Tsu-kun! Mama will always be waiting here for you!'_

'_Tsuna! Where were you!? You had me worried sick!'_

'_You dare hurt my son!? You can go fuck yourself, don't you dare let me catch you hurting him or even looking at Tsuna the wrong way…Or you will see hell'_

'_Tsu-kun…Do you know what this is?'_

**A memory of Tsuna's mother flashed in Tsuna's mind. Young seven year-old Tsuna looked at his mom who was holding a small stick with hairs at the end and he tilted his head curiously. He never saw a stick like that before and he wants to know what it is…unconsciously letting a cute pout creep its way onto his face as he stared intently at the new object.**

**Nana squealed at the cuteness that her son was portraying and smiled brightly. Her son was going to become someone even more beautiful than he is now and she knew that her son would get a bunch of violent and over possessive suitors that will no doubt fight for her son's heart. She mentally giggled at her imagination. Well, she doesn't mind of her son's suitors were all going to be male, her intuition already told her that and well, she was actually looking forward to it.**

**Nana giggled as her son's pout became more prominent and she had to keep herself from squeezing the life out of her son. He was just so cute! Nana scowled mentally. People didn't see her son's kindness and never-ending patience. They didn't see Tsuna's potential, often teasing and insulting her son for being 'clumsy' or 'weak' or 'no-good'. She snarled. All of them were blind. They couldn't see her son's brightness and kindness. Nana could never count the amount of times Tsuna forgave his bullies. The boy had the soul strength of a lion and the gentleness of an angel, but she knew, from the bottom of her heart, that Tsuna was more fragile than glass…**

**Nana couldn't count the amount of times that Tsuna went home crying to her because he saw someone getting beat up or injured and she spent so much hours trying to comfort him, saying it wasn't his fault. But her boy will only look at her, saying '**_**But I don't want people getting hurt. If I could, I will take his place.'**_** Nana could remember that day like it was yesterday. Her son was the most benevolent person out there and everyone was so blind not to see it.**

"**Tsu-kun…Do you know what this is?" asked Nana as she held out the small paintbrush. Tsuna huffed and shook his head cutely, making Nana squeal and gush about his cuteness…**

**Nana smiled a loving smile as she motioned her son to come nearer, Tsuna obliging as Nana picked Tsuna up and settled him on her lap. She looked at the object it her hand and twirled it for Tsuna to see. Tsuna's eyes widened, sparkles of curiosity shimmered in his brown orbs with Nana giggling to herself. "This, Tsuna is what you call a paintbrush"**

**Tsuna tilted his head as he twisted his head to look at his mother. "Paintbrush?...Mama, what's a paintbrush?" he asked cutely. Nana nodded and began explaining about it.(Let's save the 700 words description)**

**After her explanation, Tsuna hopped of her lap along with the paintbrush and began painting on the piece of canvas that was originally set place on her right side. Nana smiled softly to herself as she closed her eyes, taking a quick nap…**

**Nana woke up a few hours later with her son tugging on her skirt, beaming up at her with a one thousand watts smile as he eagerly pointed to the piece of canvas placed outside the house and in the garden.'He probably moved it when I was asleep' **

**"Mama! Mama! I painted! Look, Look!" he shouted as Tsuna pulled on Nana's skirt. Nana laughed softly as she let herself be pulled by Tsuna into the garden and her jaw dropped at the piece of canvas placed in the center.**

**There, painted, was her, sleeping on the chair of her porch as her soft eyes were closed and her lips set in a contented smile, her hair was a bit curved, creating the illusion of wind being in the painting as the creases of her light pink , knee-length skirt and yellow woolen sweater enhanced that illusion. Her background was simply fading colors of light blue, a hint of white, gray and black, plus many other light colors that looked like it was just a memory that was fading. And without knowing it, tears ran down her face as she cupped her mouth with her hands.**

**The painting was absolutely amazing. It couldn't be considered Leonardo Da Vinci amazing. Heck, it wouldn't even be considered as a normal painters standards. But there was something in the painting that drew her in. It may have been the detailed features or how everything seemed to perfectly fit in despite the child-like painting. The colors blended in perfectly as the shadings were well done. Though a bit child-like on the side, It was a work of art and it was unique. Nana didn't remember her son taking up any art classes or anything for that matter. Her son was a natural prodigy and he has so much talents. God, why couldn't others see her son's greatness? Why couldn't they see that her son was absolutely amazing?**

**Tsuna looked worriedly at his mom. Why was his mom crying? His eyebrows creased in thought before frowning cutely. Was it because of his painting? Did his mom not like the painting? Tears gathered up at the corner of his eyes as he tugged his mom's skirt, gaining attention from her and looked up at her with big and wide, glassy eyes that made him look like a kicked puppy. "D-D-Did M-Mama not l-like T-Tsu-kun's p-p-painting?" he asked as he clutched the fabric of his mother's skirt tighter with tears threatening to fall.**

**Nana, seeing her son almost in tears tried to stop crying but couldn't. She felt so proud of her little Tsu-kun and she can't stop. So she settled for patting Tsuna's head affectionately and picking the boy up, cuddling him to her chest as she smiled lovingly. "Tsu-kun, don't cry…It's not about Tsu-kun's painting. Well, it is, but all tears doesn't have to be of sadness, Tsu-kun.." she said as Tsuna sniffed and looked at her in confusion and tilted his head."Not all tears are sadness?"**

**Nana smiled, seeing her son won't cry anymore and sat down on the green grass of their garden. "You see…These are what you call tears of happiness, Tsu-kun…And Tsu-kun made Mama so happy that she can't stop…Tsu-kun, Mama is so proud to have a son like you…Never listen to what others say because Tsu-kun, you are perfect" said Nana, bringing her right hand to her son's face and lightly, she caressed her son's cheeks. Tsuna blushed a little before his face fell. "But everyone said Tsu-kun is useless, and should just die" said Tsuna sadly. Nana almost snapped in anger before calming down. 'Nana, don't murder anyone in front of your son...No murdering, no murdering, no murdering' she chanted in her head. Finally, after her nerves calmed, she stared at her son's doe-amber eyes who still looked at her in curiosity.**

**She tilted her son's face upwards so he could look at her and with determination in her eyes. "Tsu-kun, They are all wrong. They can't see Tsu-kun's amazing abilities and if they can't see the real Tsu-kun, then they don't deserve to know you…" she said as she kissed her son's forehead, pulling back and putting on a motherly smile.**

"**Just remember Tsunayoshi…" started Nana, using his full name and staring at Tsuna's wide copper orbs. "Never change who you are just because no one will accept you. They are the ones that need to change, not you. If they can't appreciate you, then they sure don't deserve you…Tsu-kun, you don't know how proud I am to have a son like you. I love you so much" Said Nana as she hugged Tsuna close to her chest, Tsuna hugging back as he buried his face in Nana's chest, smiling at his mom's warmness."Tsu-kun loves Mama too"**

"_**Never change…You are perfect…I am proud to call you… my son"**_

Tsuna snapped his eyes open as he bit his lip. '_How could I forget my mom? What would she feel when she sees me dead? I can't disappoint her…She only has me, now that Iemitsu isn't here' _He thought determinedly. With that thought in mind, his eyes flashed amber as determination flooded his whole system. He twisted his head to look at the distance and saw a tree nearby. He carefully calculated the distance between him and the tree and the distance between him and the ground, and nodded. Hey, if Tsuna's in a life and death situation, he can actually think! '_I hope this works…I can't see my mom sad' _

Tsuna unbuckled his belt , taking it off as he threw one end to the tree branch, the strap wrapping around the thick branch. Tsuna tugged on it, feeling contended that it was strong enough to hold his weigh. Despite the life and death situation he was in, he remained calm. It was weird, but it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. It comforted him and brought a sense of warmness in his chest.

Seeing as it will and that he's less than sixteen feet away from the ground he pulled himself towards the branch with all the force he could muster and missed the ground by an inch and landing safely up the tree branch. However, a sharp pain in his ankle caused him to lose his balance. As soon as his feet touched the branch, he slipped because of his sprained ankle, and it just happened to be the time that his grip on the belt was gone. His eye's widened. 'Shit'

Tsuna fell as he neared the ground and expected a few more broken bones form the hard fall, but instead, he felt a pair of arms catch him.

Tsuna felt a wild throbbing in his head as looked up to see his savior, but because of the adrenaline, he couldn't see the face. Although he did smile, saying thank you to the stranger. '_I did it mom…I didn't die'_ he thought , his vision blurred and blackness surrounding him, but not before hearing two words that made him smile more.

"Good…Job"

* * *

Hibari was not a happy person. Scratch that, he was furious. He already had to deal with more herbivores than normal today .First, more herbivores than usual came in without proper uniforms and actually had the guts to _crowd_ in front of Hibari Kyoya. Everyone knows about the demonic prefect of Namimori who bites people to death and his absolute distaste for crowding. And so, they promptly got bitten to death by Hibari FUCKING Kyoya, cuz' he's a bad-ass prefect and he's Hibari FUCKING Kyoya. Well, Hibari didn't actually mind since he had more herbivores to beat up but they were all weak which only served to irritate the prefect even more. So, he bit them to death even harsher than normal as the poor lads quivered in fear and peed their pants and they fainted after seeing the prefect irritated.

But when he thought that there were no more herbivores to irritate him, these other idiotic herbivores dared and tried to hurt Hibird, Hibari's cute fluffy bird, and as you all know, Hibari does not like his belongings getting hurt, so he bit all the herbivores to death and sent them to the hospital with two broken arms, two broken legs, a whole pile of broken ribs and maybe a dislocated jaw as well as brain damage, but he's Hibari FUCKING Kyoya, and no one can do anything about it.

So, after seeing his beloved pet(Hibari refuses to call Hibird a friend, only an _acquaintance )_almost getting beaten up, it set him in a foul mood as he bit more herbivores to death within a thirty-feet radius, and so, students had to stay as quiet as possible, less they end up getting sent to the hospital like the other thirty students.

But of course, that wasn't all. At half twelve, he had a meeting scheduled with another school, Kokuyo High, and since he's the Disciplinary Leader, he had to attend along with the student council. And everyone knows that Hibari hates a certain pineapple-haired perverted teen that always had to put sexual innuendos in ._fucking_ sentence. Not to mention the said boy's love of riling the prefect which only ends up in a lot of damage, this means more paperwork for the said prefect.

And just as Hibari thought nothing else could get worse than having to be stuck with paperwork for all afternoon, the fucking bronco had the guts to visit him and even complain to him about how hard his day was and how everyone kept on teasing him, oblivious to Hibari's growing irritation which only piled up and the bronco promptly got bitten to death for his 'herbivorous babbling ' as Hibari said.

Finally, when he thought he could rest on the rooftop, where nobody dared to go less they get bitten to death and with the prefect more moody than usual, the stupid metal doors opened as his ears perked up at the sound of quiet but broken pants. A vein twitched in Hibari's temple as he tried desperately to calm down, only to fail as he heard the sound of broken sobs. A dark aura casted around Hibari that sent most students around a fifty-feet radius to run scrambling away but the herbivore didn't seem to feel his aura.

So many veins twitched in Hibari's temple, grabbing his metal tonfas from his magical pocket hole and proceeded to stealthily come down the roof top of the wall in the roof top? Meh... Somebody was really asking for a beating, a wild smirk forming on Hibari's face. Hibari was going to have a field day with this herbivore and he couldn't wait until he beat him up…That was the plan until he saw the fluffy-haired herbivore that always seemed to come here.

Hibari rose a brow in interest. '_What was the herbivore's name again? Tuna, is it? '_ Hibari sighed as he quickly went up the wall roof and hid himself from sight, covering his presence completely. He scrutinized his gaze on the crying fluffy-haired herbivore. He knew this herbivore. It was the small bunny-herbivore that always came up here to escape the bullies that tried to take away his lunch, sometimes succeeding and sometimes failing.

Hibari watched as the herbivore cried his eyes out and he felt a tightening of his chest. The bunny-herbivore looked so weak and fragile that it made Hibari's chest-He glared. '_I did not just think of that…I am a carnivore and carnivores do not care for the weak…But…' _His eyes trailed down to the bunny-herbivore's body and he felt his anger rising for some unknown reason. The herbivore looked like he'd been hit by a bulldozer, sent to a tank of sharks, thrown off a plane and into a hurricane in the sea with a fucking tsunami and boxed with all the world's boxing players. Yes, it was that bad. And Hibari FUCKING Kyoya does not exaggerate. '_He looks really bad'_

No people, Hibari did not just care for someone. It was just because a student of Namimori and as you all know, Hibari loves Namimori too much and students are part of Namimori no matter how annoying those herbivores are, Hibari still protected them even though he's the cause of most their traumas and injuries, but do not let Hibari catch you saying that since you will get bitten to death.

Hibari sighed as he prepared to go down in front of the bunny-herbivore and force him to go to the infirmary since those injuries could kill the boy. Really, this day was the worst and Hibari didn't know which was the worst part; Rokudo Mukuro, or seeing a bunny beaten up. So, he stood up and prepared to go and reveal himself to the small bunny-herbivore, until he heard something beautiful that made him stopped in his tracks and almost gape, but just settled for the widening of his eyes. HIbari Kyoya does not gape, keep note of that.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

**Singing, Hibari heard singing. The voice was soft and melodic, but it conveyed what the singer was feeling, pain and loneliness. Walking on their own for what seemed like his whole life with no one beside them to support him. Hibari felt his heart skip a beat as soon as those melodic tunes reached his ears. It captivated him. Never in his life had he heard singing this beautiful. The singing he heard in televisions were all filled with plastic and fake emotions that always disgusted him, but all the words in the song emphasized the emotions of the singer.**

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

**Hibari watched as the bunny-herbivore stood up and walked to the edge of the rusty fence. Hibari's eyes widened. He could see pain in those eyes as the bunny-herbivore tried to walk straight, and he did succeed, but Hibari couldn't take his eyes of the boy. The boy was in great pain but he endured it and started climbing over the fence and onto the ledge of the rooftop. Hibari narrowed his eyes. '_The bunny could fall to his death if he isn't careful' _thought Hibari. Then, Hibari could have sworn he saw the boy's eyes flash orange but it was gone the next minute that Hibari had to think twice if he actually imagined it or not.**

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

**Hibari's eyes widened further as they tone of the boy's voice changed from soft and melodic, to resonant and powerful that Hibari felt himself shiver at the heavenly sound that came out from the boy's mouth. His eyes softened as more tears poured out from the boy's eyes, the beautiful rays of the sun reflecting of the boy's figure and made the illusion the boy was glowing. Hibari felt himself gulp and try to hold a blush that crept in on his face. Never had he seen such a heart-breaking view, could be the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He watched, not letting his eyes trail away from the boy was he felt his heart pulsed faster when the boy twirled, like he was going to fall off.**

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a_

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there_

Hibari watched as the boy fell to his knees, and cried even more. His eyes softened at the site of the broken boy, only to flash in horror as the boy fell off the roof, and without second thought, he rushed to save the boy. He looked at the fence and shook his head. No, he couldn't jump over and catch the boy, both of them will just die. So, he turned and headed for the door, rushing pass floor by floor as he reached the front yard, the boy still falling and looked like he'd lost all hope.

Hibari felt his breath hitched. The boy was going to die if he didn't save him. '_I need to do something' _he looked around to see for anything to be of use to him, but to no avail. The only things were Trees, shrubs, and bushes. It would be extremely lucky if the boy fell in the bush and lives, a few broken bones but at least breathing.

Hibari looked up and he felt his eyes almost pop out of their sockets. The boy's eyes flashed orange again and his time, Hibari knew he wasn't imagining it. He watched as the boy unbuckle his belt and threw it like a whip, wrapping around the tree branch and swinging himself, missing the ground by an inch and flipping up onto the branch. But Hibari knew this wasn't the end. He can see the swollen ankle and he just knew, the boy was going to fall. Without thinking, he rushed underneath the tree and caught the boy in record time.

Hibari felt himself redden a little as the boy clutched the fabric of his shirt and buried his head in Hibari's shirt, gasping and breathing. Then the boy looked up at him and smiled, small but breathtaking. Even with the boy's battered state, the bunny still remained to look like an angel. Despite the black eye, swollen cheek and split, tight-lipped of the boy's lips, the boy had managed to smile so amazingly that Hibari just had to say this. "Good…Job" and he could already feel himself feel lighter as the boy's smile widened.

Hibari did think the boy did a good job. If the bunny was any other, Hibari thought that the boy would have given up, seeing as he was going to fall to his death. But the boy intrigued him. It looked like the bunny was about to give up before getting a huge determination flashing in his amber orbs and doing a stunt that Hibari would say, was fitting for the title of a carnivore. However, the boy looked like a bunny, but the wolf was hiding inside the bunny clothing. Hibari smirked. '_An omnivore…Not a herbivore and Not a carnivore, But a strong and gentle omnivore'_

Hibari nodded, seeming contented with the new title and carried the boy back to the infirmary. But he stopped in his tracks. Hibari looked up at the sky that was now painted dark blue and sighed. Yep, he needed to bring the omnivore back to his own house. He smirked. Well, at least he could learn more about the omnivore. With that thought, he walked away from the school and carried the bunny, bridal style to the bunny's house.

**The End~**

**Leave a review for the procrastinating author?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahaha...I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

When Tsuna woke up, he never dreamed or expected to see the disciplinary leader of Namimori staring at him with a smirk but a hint of annoyance in his features and a slight tint of red decorating his pale complexion. Shit, he never dreamed to even possibly have the most terrifying human in the world to be in the same house. "Did you enjoy your sleep, herbivore?" the prefect's voice was husky, irritation clear, but amusement lacing it. He felt arms wrap themselves around his waist and jumped slightly at the touch. Tsuna's eyes trailed downwards, finally comprehending what happened; especially with their positions. And it was certainly...compromising. His eyes widened, a full blown blush appeared on his cheeks, puffs of cloud steaming out of his ears from embarrassment as his own caramel doe-eyes with specks of gold stared back at those beautiful, narrowed grey eyes, ash-blue is a more fitting term. This situation could not just get any worse.

'This cannot get any worse'

"Ara? Am I interrupting something, Tsu-kun,Kyoya-kun?"

And it just did. 'Curse you, you omnipotent being called 'jinx'' cried Tsuna

* * *

Hibari carried the cute bunny-omnivore back home bridal-style, avoiding the crowding streets because he will not be seen carrying someone and be called 'Kind' He was Hibari FUCKING Kyoya. 'Kind' does not go together with the name 'Hibari Kyoya'

He sped through the narrow alleyways, ducking from view and stopping for a few minutes when a group of people was coming their way. This irritated him to no ends, seeing as he despised crowds but he really had to endure this if he wants to get the bunny-omnivore home. Speaking of the said boy…Hibari looked back down to the unconscious boy clutching his shirt like a life-line, breathing heavily and burying his face into Hibari's chest, Hibari squirming a bit because of the close proximity. Yet…He oddly didn't find it annoying. On the contrary, it was quite endearing seeing the bunny clutch onto his shirt. It was a cute site and he admits, it made him smile a little. But he will never say that out loud, since Hibari Kyoya does not _**Smile**_.

Hibari walked pass through the familiar street, knowing where the boy lived because of the school records. What!? He wasn't stalking the students or anything! He just needed to know everything about them, well not everything but the general information, in case of emergencies since Namimori students _are _still a part of Namimori. That meant he still needed to watch out for them, no matter how much he wants to bite them to death.

He sighed, and stopped in front of a beige coloured house with the nameplate 'Sawada' written just outside. '_This must be where the bunny lives' _he thought, opening the gate and walking through the front garden, taking notice of how beautiful it was despite it being night. The garden was filled with variety of flowers and decorations such as lanterns with soft, glowing amber lights shining through them, which in turn, illuminated the path. He had to admit, the garden looked like it was done by a professional gardener, and he vaguely wondered if the back garden was any better than the front one.

He arrived at the front door, carefully shifting the boy in his arms to a more comfortable position. '_He's really light' _he thought as he rang the doorbell, a soft and muffled 'Coming!' was heard from the inside.

The door opened to reveal a woman with short, shoulder-length brown hair and gentle brown eyes smiling at him, carrying a spatula with her right hand, her left on the doorknob. She wore a yellow sweater and light pink skirt which was covered with a dark, pink frilly apron. Hibari suddenly felt guilty that this woman had to see her son in this condition; bruised and bloodied.

"Hello! And-Oh my! Tsu-kun!" yelped the woman quietly, a look of horror flashing in her face as she took in the form of her injured son. She looked at Hibari. "What happened!?" she gasped. "No, more importantly, come in!" she ushered Hibari into the house, giving no time for Hibari to protest and ushered the boy in.

Hibari sighed. Well, this wasn't really in his plan. The plan was to know more about the bunny omnivore and a bit of his hobbies. His train of thoughts suddenly froze. '_Since when did I take interest in the bunny?'_ he thought as he felt the grip on shirt tighten. he looked down just in time to see the bunny sweating profusely, his face scrunched up in pain and he was breathing heavily. He turned to the woman-who he presumed as the bunny's mother- that came into the room with a look of concern genuinely plastered on her face. "What happened to him?" she asked with a hint of guilt and regret in her voice as she set down the tray of delicacies-ranging from biscuits to cake and green tea- on the coffee table.

"Bullied" answered Hibari in a blunt tone, almost regretting it as he saw the woman's face fell and plummet into more of a guilt-ridden look. She sat down on the couch, clasping her hands together on her lap and her head lowered, the bangs shadowing her eyes. "B-Bullied?" her voice asked, shaking with regret and guilt. Hibari felt a little bad for being blunt to the woman, but he couldn't help it. It was just based on his instinct and nature to answer bluntly and honestly without a trace of emotion swimming in his face. He was raised like that, and it was just him. He couldn't exactly change himself in a matter of minutes…But. His eyes watched the hunched figure of Mrs. Sawada who was shaking in fear and sorrow, mostly guilt, as he mentioned before and sighed quietly. But, if it was this woman, he could at least try.

The woman felt really hard to sadden and he felt like trash if he did something to make the woman sad. It wasn't his fault, the woman just had this aura around her that makes you want to give her happiness and joy. It was mystifying but it certainly was exciting.

"It's not your fault" he said in the gentlest tone as possible, surprising him. He had never been gentle to anyone, not the kids that fell in front of him ,not the sickly patients in the hospital, not the injured or any adult or kids for that matter, so, it was a bit surprising that he had been very soft-spoken with this woman.

Nana snapped her heads around to look at Hibari, a look of surprise painting her features and tears threatening to fall at the brim of her eyes as her lips trembled. "It's not your fault" Hibari said again to comfort the woman who had broken down into tears, saying how her son shouldn't experience anything like this, how her son was the most beautiful person in the world- Hibari could personally agree with that- how her son was the most kindest and warmest boy you would ever meet –again, Hibari agrees with that- and how her boy was the strongest person out there- Hibari agreed with this…to some extent. All the while, Hibari listened to the woman's rant about her son, still carrying the said son bridal-style. Hibari didn't really mind, seeing as the boy was light and he still didn't feel a tad bit tired. Seriously, he thinks that he can carry the boy all day long without getting tired.

Nana smiled, wiping her tears as she stood up, carefully hugging Hibari. This surprised him, never experiencing these gestures before, not even from his own parents as he vaguely registered the woman breaking the hug and clasping his shoulder. Nana smiled brightly at him. "Thank you…" "Hibari Kyoya" said Hibari. Nana smiled again, brighter this time. "Thank you, Kyoya-kun…I'm glad that Tsu-kun has such a handsome friend! Oh wish this boy told me about you! Oh well, please be gentle with my boy in the future~!" she purred as she skipped to the kitchen, humming a merry tune and leaving Hibari stunned in shock.

'_Please be gentle with my boy in the future?'_ thought Hibari. '_What does she mea-Oh' _the words suddenly kicking in place, a blush forming on his pale cheeks as he looked at the boy in his arms again. His eyes examined the milky, snow white skin-quite different from most Asians,(No offense to Asian people out there. ) seeing as they are tan- large eyelids that covered the equally large doe-eyes, full grown eyelashes, a cute button nose and pink plump lips that breathed out air, slightly parted. Hibari's blush became a little redder, shaking his head in frustration and gently placing the boy down on the sofa.

It was true, the boy was beautiful and if Hibari wasn't Hibari, he would have fallen in love with the boy's beauty. However, he was Hibari, so, that will never happen. But he was sure he couldn't deny the boy's angel-like beauty. Yet what had caused Nana to say those words to him? He wasn't into guys and he really didn't want to think of images concerning the boy and him doing...stuff_\- _He glared. '_No, Don't go there. You are a carnivore. The woman was just ditzy. There was no double meaning behind those words' _ but the image of the boy looking up at him with this pleasurable look begging Hibari to take him- His glare narrowed further. '_Hibari Kyoya…You are not a hormonal teenager. Snap out of it! Stupid pheromones!' _he screamed in his head.

"Kyoya-kun? Would you be a dear and clean Tsu-kun's injuries for me? The first aid kit is upstairs in the bathroom. You can take Tsu-kun into his bedroom if you want and I'll call you down for dinner" pleaded a voice behind him. Hibari turned around and saw the woman smiling bitterly. He couldn't exactly say no to that face, so he just nodded. The woman beamed before going back into the kitchen, leaving Hibari alone with and unconscious Tsuna. Hibari grumbled before sighing and carefully lifting the boy up again, looking back at the kitchen one more time before proceeding to walk upstairs.

* * *

Nana stopped in her cooking, thinking about her son's weird habit. '_Should I tell Kyoya-kun about Tsu-kun's habit when he's sleeping?'_ she thought, a pout forming on her soft features, before smiling and giggling softly to herself. '_Nah…It's more interesting for him to find out on his own-Oh! The Steak!' _and she then proceeded to indulge herself with her daydreams.

Sawada Nana…you are one dangerous person.

* * *

As he arrived, he opened the door that had a name-plate in a shape of a fish, the name 'Tuna' imprinted on it and he assumed it was the boy's bedroom. With little effort, he opened the door and almost dropped the boy in shock.

The bedroom wasn't what Hibari expected it to be. He expected the bedroom to look like a normal teenager's bedroom, a bit messy with clothes lying around everywhere, scraps of paper and maybe food on the ground with books scattered as well as mangas or magazines on the table. However, what he didn't expect was to find the boy's bedroom filled with beautiful, life-like paintings with intricate features and detailed drawings of Namimori.

His eyes trailed to the first painting on the wall; a view above Namimori from the school rooftop. Hibari had to blink his eyes if what he was seeing was a painting, or he was actually seeing Namimori. The painting was so life-like, the buildings that he usually saw when he was at the rooftop was in the exact same place as they were in the painting, the use of Sfumato around the areas between larger and smaller buildings blended in perfectly. The rays of the fiery amber sun hitting against the tall buildings and casting a shadow below the buildings underneath it. God, everything was in place perfectly and it felt like he took a picture of it.

The second painting was something that caught Hibari's eye. It was a black and white painting of a boy. The boy , he assumed was about the bunny's age, had spiky hair and was wearing the Namimori school uniform; a white dress shirt, and black slacks. The boy had his eyes clothes and was facing a mirror, the left side of his face and body showing while the right wasn't visible. The boy's forehead was placed on the large, life-size mirror, eyes closed and his surroundings just being a black background with white outlines of what he thinks were the furniture. To be quite honest, it was impressive how detailed it was and how the colors blended perfectly.

The third painting made him smirk in interest as well as surprise. It was a painting of him sitting on the grass in front of the local Namimori river. He was in his normal gakuen with Hibird flying above his out stretched finger. Again, the colors blended perfectly and he wondered again if the boy took a picture. His smirk widened finally remembering the particular day.

'Ah yes...This was the day I was teaching Hibird to sing' Hibari can clearly remember that day. He had sat on the grass for almost a day trying to teach Hibird to sing Namimori's Anthem. Though the process was time-consuming, the end result was certainly satisfying.

His attention went back to the second painting, the one that caught his interest the most. Hibari's eyes then trailed to the boy's pain-filled face, admiring how the painting radiates the emotion conveyed. Tears fell down from the boy's eyes, and Hibari noticed that the only thing colored in the painting was the tears. But it wasn't Blue, or any colour you expect, it was painted in a ruby red, drops of tears fell on the black background. However, painted on the other side, was a boy that looked exactly like the spiky-haired one, except this time, a full-blown smile was on his face, and the world at the opposite of the mirror seemed to be painted in vivid and bright colors.

Hibari raised an eyebrow at this. '_It's like reality and illusion' _he thought, seeing the difference between the two boys in the painting. '_One's full of hardships, pain, loneliness, suffering' _ his thoughts seemed to chant as he looked at the black and white colored world of the boy on the left side of the portrait. His eyes then moved to the right. '_Another, with everything that he had ever wanted. The world behind a mirror, a world in which is the complete opposite from the real one; Black and white.' _He looked down on the boy that was still in his arms. '_Perfectly describes your life…Huh, bunny-omnivore?'_

As if sensing what Hibari was thinking, Tsuna whimpered, clutching Hibari's shirt even tighter, his knuckles paling into a ghostly white color as he buried his head further into Hibari's chest. Tsuna's muscles were tense, as if he was preparing for a fight, but at the same time, readying himself to escape if needed. Hibari sighed. Was it him, or was he sighing a lot today? He grumbled in annoyance before his eye caught something at the corner of the room. There, sitting alone was a large portrait that was covered in large white cloth. This piqued his interest, seeing as all the other paintings were shown in the room, except this one. '_I want to see it' _he thought, looking back at the boy who was now shivering in pain and sighed, again. Yep, he was sighing a lot today. '_I'll treat this bunny first' _

He carefully approached the bed and placed the boy down gingerly on the bed, making sure not to move too much so he would not wake the boy up. Tsuna squirmed a little before turning towards Hibari and muttered something in his breath that Hibari didn't catch. Hibari tensed at the action, but later on relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief. '_I've never been so tense in my life before'_ he silently admitted to himself.

You couldn't blame him though. He had never been this close with another being, and he was always dubbed as aloof and unapproachable by many. He didn't mind though, he actually preferred it when he was alone.

Hibari slowly grabbed the edge of the bed and stood up. _'Now, the first aid kit'_ he thought. Turning away with the intention of going to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit with his guard completely down, he wasn't prepared for the hand that lashed out to grip his wrist, nor was he expecting to be pulled back.

This took him aback, feeling the hands pull him towards the ground. Hibari fell on the bed with a small thump, his back connecting with the mattress. '_W-Wha-?_' he thought. Before he could even comprehend what happened, he felt slim arms wrapped themselves around his stomach bringing him closer with another body. He shivered suddenly at the contact. Suddenly, slim like legs wrapped themselves around his own one and slightly caressed his nether region.

"..."

Hibari's mind was not working at all.

**Error: Brain is unresponsive**

'The fuck happened?' was all he could think about.

**Processing: Sixty six percent**

"..."

Nope...Brain is still dead

**Processing: Eighty percent**

Finally, his surroundings was starting to make sense. He turned his head towards his right, eyes widening by a slight fraction.

Oh..._Oh_

**Processing complete: Brain is completely active**

A dark aura formed around him as he stared at the boy on top of him. '_Am I being used...as a pillow?'_ That thought only served to make him more frustrated and mad. Oh, he was not happy at all and he was definitely not _blushing. _And even if he was, Hibari knows it's because of the close contact. Nothing else, Nada! However, he's still not a happy prefect.

Hibair Kyoya is not a happy person and there was a nagging feeling in his mind that _he _should be the one on top. It was very confusing and it was giving him a mild migraine. Shrugging his confusing thoughts for now and placing them in the deepest parts of his mind, he glared furiously at the boy who is obliviously sleeping on top of the most demonic human in Japan.

Hibari twitched when a ticklish sensation invaded his nose. Looking at the turf of chestnut hair that tickled his nose, he involuntarily inhaled the sweet scent of the boy's hair. Despite the scent of blood lingering in the bunny's hair, Hibari could still make out the sweet smell of Vanilla and oddly enough, strawberries. '_Hmm...Vanilla and Strawberries'_ he unconsciously thought. It was a fitting smell for someone so small in stature and feminine looking though. His eyes snapped open, openly glaring at nothing in particular. '_Hibari Kyoya, you do not go smelling people you have just met'_ he reprimanded himself mentally. But...Hibari popped a vein in his forehead, feeling tense as the boy hugged him tighter. Tsuna, completely oblivious to this, buried his face deeper in Hibari's arm before slightly squirming.

Hibari's eyes widened, an ominous aura forming behind him as he watched Tsuna move. '_Oh no, He's not going to do what I think he is_' he thought, a bit panicked. However, fate seemed to go against him today and Tsuna did exactly what he was hoping him not to do.

The smaller male move on top of Hibari, both of his legs at the side of Hibari's waist as if straddling him. His upper-half moved fully onto Hibari's chest, strands of brown hair tickling Hibari's nose while his arms wrapping around Hibari's neck. The boys sighed in content, as if finding his favorite pillow.

All the while, Hibari's aura darkening by the second. He admits, that the small herbivore was cute and he was blushing at the proximity-definitely at the proximity he chanted in his mind and nothing else-, but Hibari hated being used as a pillow and getting intimate with another. Hell, he had never let his parents or any or his touch him more than necessary. No hugs, no kisses and no handshakes. Just a nod of recognition and no words passed.

And here, a small and cute boy that he barely know, was using the most scariest being in Japan, possibly the whole world, as a pillow. Hibari FUCKING Kyoya was being used as a pillow. If anyone from the student council finds out, they would never let him see the end of it. His eye's narrowed. '_If the perverted pineapple finds out..._' Shit, he didn't even want to finish his thought.

Hibari growled slightly, glaring at the small boy on top of him as if communicating with him. "Herbivore..." he whispered harshly, moving his arms so it was above the boy and tried desperately to remove the koala-he in his mind had now dubbed Tsuna as a koala- clutching his neck like a life-line.

Seeing no respond from the said boy, he whispered louder. "Herbivore...Get off me" Hibari didn't want to raise his voice in case he alerted the bunny's mother and possibly see him and her son in this position. God no, the last thing he would want was for the woman to get the wrong idea.

The smaller male whined softly, burying his head even deeper in Hibari's chest, inhaling his scent and heaving out a lengthy breath. Hibari twitched violently, wanting nothing but to take his tonfas out and smack the herbivore. Picking up what was left of his patience, his aura snapped and he neared the smaller boy's ear. "Herbivore..."he started, feeling the boy on top of him shiver. The small act brought a feral smirk on his face, happy to receive such an action from the said boy.

"If you do not get off me within three seconds...I will bite you to death" _And not in the pleasurable way_ his mind echoed.

This seemed to wake the boy up, jumping slightly and snapping his eyes open. Caramel-gold eyes connected with narrowed gray ones. Hibari saw the flash of recognition as well as fear in Tsuna's copper like orbs. The boy's lips slightly quivered and Hibari could not help but tease the boy.

Letting out an unholy-smirk onto his face, he unconsciously wrapped his arms around the boy's petite waist and huskily asked "Did you enjoy your sleep, herbivore?" And the response he got was certainly satisfying.

Tsuna's face broke out into a burst of red, puffs of smoke coming out of his ears and eyes widening by the second. Hibari chuckled mentally. _'Cute'_

But he should really stop, If the boy's mother came in who knows what would happen. And he just jinxed himself.

"Ara? Am I interrupting something, Tsu-kun, Kyoya-kun?"

_'Fuck my life'_

Both boy's looked behind them in horror, seeing the person who they last wanted to see them in this position. And as if to make matters worse, the woman fished out a camera from nowhere and took a picture with a dangerously sweet smile that said 'I will take a picture of my son straddling another without mercy and you will not delete these pictures or else I will skin you alive' Hibari noted never to anger the woman.

Tsuna's chibi self however was running around in circles panicking. '_Wah~ Mom just saw me with Hibari-san! Don't get the wrong idea mom!'_ he screamed in his mind, ruffling his hair in frustration. He looked straight into his mom's eyes, conveying the message he so desperately wanted to say. 'Mom, it's not what you think!'

Nana smiled wider and Tsuna began to think of his mother noticed his plea or ignored it in favor of smiling. His gut told him it was the latter.

"Ara~ Tsu-kun never told me that Kyoya-kun was his boyfriend~! You should tell me first before bringing your boyfriend home Tsu-kun! I could have prepared a feast!" she pouted, pointing an accusing finger at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed furiously, ignoring Hibari for now and jumping off the prefect. He ran to his mother with a face that could put tomatoes to shame and tried to explain that everything was a misunderstanding.

Hibari only watched in horror. This could probably be the most terrifying moment of his life and he can't do anything about it since there was a woman right in front of him- he fully knew that Nana was a fucking fujoshi- that would skin him alive. He silently gulped when the woman turned his attention to him, the bunny still blushing a bright red.

"And you, Kyoya-kun! My son is still to young to do the deed! Please wait until he is nineteen~"

_'Woman are you freely handing your son's virginity to me?'_ he wanted to so desperately ask but relented against it. Hibari calmed his beating heart. '_This isn't good for my health'_ he thought, standing up from the bead and approaching the smiling woman and blushing son.

With an expression of indifference, he calmly stated. "Nana-san everything is just a misunderstanding. I am not his boyfriend or anything of the sort. Please understand, and I was not going to do the deed to the bun-to your son here"

Hibari almost choked on his saliva after seeing the crestfallen look on the woman's face as if saying 'Aww, I really wanted you to do the deed with my son' Hibari officially dubbed Sawada Nana as the most terrifying being on earth.

"Aww~ I understand, Kyoya-kun. But if you change your mind, let me know okay!"

Hibari only sighed at the woman's behaviour and again, started to explain how everything was a misunderstanding and that he did not want to be Tsunayoshi's boyfriend.

Tsuna however, was thankful for Hibari. Though what happened earlier was embarrassing, he was still thankful for the prefect. With courage he didn't know he had, he approached the prefect and stood in front of him fiddling with his fingers and shyly looking on the floor. He ignored his mother's squeals behind him for now.

Hibari stared at the bunny who approached him and was now fiddling with his fingers in front of him. He raised a curious brow, wondering what the boy was going to do. From the corner of his eye, he saw the boy's mother squealing again and paled slightly at hearing the words 'wedding' and 'deed' before silently going out of the room.

Tsuna gulped down his saliva. He needed to do this, but more importantly, he wanted to do this. During the few seconds where Hibari and Nana were conversing, Tsuna began to think what the prefect was doing in their house. Until the incident in school replayed in his mind and he remembered a certain raven-haired male catch him before he fainted. the 'Good Job' that Hibari said to him gave him a surprising sense of comfort and Tsuna wanted to thank the prefect for that.

Though his body still hurts like fuck, he could handle it. The pain he was feeling was being ignored in favour of standing in front of Hibari Kyoya. I mean, He was terrified and that dulled the pain a little, but he's still terrified of Hibari.

Tsuna licked his lips nervously, staring up at the prefect and smiling softly. He was just hoping that he made the right decision.

"T-Thank y-you"

* * *

"T-Thank y-you"

Hibari's eyes widened considerably and it took a great amount of effort in order to not gap. He has heard the boy's singing voice before but Kami, Buddha, _anyone,_ the bunny's voice when talking sounded even better.

It reminded him so much of a melodic ostinato that repeats itself in his mind over and over again yet oddly enough, he can't find the will to get tired of it. Au contraire, he feels as if he loves it even more as time passes by.

It was enthralling and Hibari wanted to hear more of Tsuna's voice. Somewhere within his mind, a voice in told him that he was the first ever person to hear the boy speak in such a long time. He would never admit it, but that fact made him feel smug. Also, he had this nagging feeling that it would take a long time for the boy to speak again. Again, that fact made him feel slightly disappointed. But for now, he would relinquish the fact the 'mute' boy spoke...Maybe tease him a bit more. The bunny's emotions and reactions were certainly fun to watch.

"Oh? For what...For clearing up the misunderstanding or for letting you use me as a pillow huh, herbivore?"

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment, flailing his arms as his eye's clearly expressed what he wanted to say. 'Y-You're wrong!..Well right as well, but wrong-No, right-Aghhh!' He ruffled his already messy gravity-defying hair while banging his head on the imaginary wall his mind made up. '_Kami-why do you hate me so?!_'

Hibari mentally snickered at the boy's reaction, finding it very amusing and decided to tease the boy even more. Letting an unholy grin onto his face, he teased the boy again. "Well herbivore?"

Tsuna inwardly cried. Why did the sadistic prefect have to tease him even more! He feels really embarrassed right now and he just wanted to dig a hole and climb in it, possibly disappear forever. He looked up, eyes connecting with the prefect's own orbs. Tsuna's eyes softened, seeing amusement as well as enjoyment swirling in Hibari's orbs.

He would never have imagined the prefect taking pleasure in making him embarrassed but he sensed not ill intent from Hibari. It was for his entertainment but Tsuna could tell Hibari was enjoying their little 'argument' with each other. It made him feel happy that he could make the demon prefect of Namimori enjoy his presence even though he's 'No-good Tsuna'

Actually, Tsuna's opinion of the prefect changed drastically. He usually avoided Hibari in fear of getting hurt, but the person in front of him was different from the stoic and aggressive prefect of Namimori. The young teen in front of him may be sadistic and a bit mean, but to Tsuna, it was the only way the prefect could tell someone he was enjoying his time with them. He giggled mentally. _'Hibari-san looks more like a sadistic friend than a demonic prefect'_

But enough of that, he wanted to thank the prefect for saving him. It may not mean much to Hibari, but to Tsuna, it means the whole world. It meant that someone other than his mother took their time to care for him, and he will return the favour. With a small determined nod, he looked up at the prefect, eyes flashing a bright amber. Despite his determined look, a small gentle smile was on his face.

'Thank you...for saving me'

Hibari's eyes widened slightly before closing, a tiny quirk of his mouth indicated that he was smiling.

Really, this herbivore surprises him every chance he gets. First, it was his voice, the tinkling sound the reminds him of wedding bells and harmonic tunes filled with so much innocence but pain. It was a wonder to him how the boy could stay so innocent and kindhearted despite the bullying and pain he had went through.

Second, his natural gift of perceiving and creating beauty. The life-like paintings of Namimori and making his own imaginations come to life was surely to captivate anyone. The boy could create anything, be it beauty, destruction, light or darkness; it would be done. He may be an introvert with no social-abilities whatsoever, but there was an invisible force that will draw anyone to him. It was such a pity he had never noticed before, even more so that people never took notice of it.

Third, the ability to express his feelings, his emotions, and his words in his eyes without needing to open his mouth and directly say the things he want. The Hibari family were not a family of words and usually expresses the things they want using body language or their eyes. Even so, they could not fully convey what they want the others to know.

Tsunayoshi however, can fully express what he wants to say. He smirked. His family would surely take interest in the petite bunny.

Hibari looked at the still smiling boy in front of him. His eyes softened faintly. 'You herbivore...interest me. Experiencing so much pain and yet, smiling so kindly with acceptance'

Hibari could not find the words to tell the bunny 'You're welcome' since most Hibari's do not say 'You're welcome very often' He settled for a small 'Hn' to which he got blasted by another smile.

Things would definitely become more interesting now that Tsunayoshi had enter his life, and he would treasure every moment of it. After all, it's not everyday you see a boy having the guts to use Hibari Kyoya as a pillow...

* * *

Outside Tsuna's room...

Nana smiled gently, closing the door gingerly so it would not alert the attention of the room's occupants. She stole a quick glance to his son who was now whining as Hibari tried to treat his injuries. ("Hold still, herbivore" 'But it hurts' "Herbivore, if you do not stay, I will bite you to death!" 'I'm not a dog!'"Herbivore..."'E-Eep!') She went downstairs and into the kitchen, finishing her cooking, Tsuna's favourite. All the while, trying to prevent the tears of joy threatening to fall from her cheeks. 'Tsu-kun finally smiled. He only said two words but he talked...' she thought happily. Hearing the doors upstairs open, she hastily wiped the tears and plastered on the brightest smile she could muster.

Her son and the young raven-haired came into the kitchen, one smirking and another smiling; albeit small but smiling. She ushered the two boys into the kitchen and served their dinner; Salisbury Steak with creamy gravy poured on top, vegetables surrounding it to balance the meal. Fried tempura placed at the middle of the table together with mushroom soup that went perfectly together with the Steak.

"I hope you like Salisbury Steak, Kyoya-kun. It's Tsu-kun's favorite!" she chirped. Hibari raised a brow, turning to the boy and questioned him silently. He was awarded with a small nod and another shy smile. Hibari turned to Nana and nodded. "I do not mind, Nana-san. In fact, Salisbury Steak is my favourite as well" he informed, both Sawadas eyes widening at that.

Tsuna turned to Hibari tilting his head in question. Nana squealed at her son's cuteness while Hibari's eyes twitched at the cute act displayed by the boy. 'Really, Hibari-san? That's great!' Hibari turned his head slightly answering with a simple 'Hn'

Nana laughed and ushered the boys to sit on the table, both boys digging in. Well, Hibari politely dug in while Tsuna tried his best not to make a mess of himself. Nana laughed quietly to herself after seeing Kyoya-kun steal a piece of Tsuna's tempura to which the boy whined silently and tried to take it back from Hibari. Her eyes softened slightly, smiling gently at the scene in front of her.

'Tsu-kun's growing up...Thank you, Hibari Kyoya'

She laughed again when Tsuna took his revenge an stole a piece of Hibari's Steak. This in turn, annoyed Hibari and it became a war with both boys stealing each others food

**The End~**

**Hibari was a bit OCC but I think his relationship with Tsuna is cute~**

**Leave a review for the procrastinating author?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, I was buy over the weekend and I totally forgot to post the next chapter even if I had it ready for the last five days. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tsuna smiled gently, clutching his bag tighter. In his hands was a purple bento, neatly folded and it's contents securely sealed. His smile widened a tad bit, walking through the quiet streets of Namimori. It was only quarter past seven in the morning, and there were not many students loitering around the streets or rushing to get to their school. It was to be expected seeing as most schools started at eight in the morning.

And Tsuna was quite happy about that. He usually walks to school very very late since he did not want to encounter any of his..bullies. He winced slightly at the word. Really, Tsuna would never get use to their way of thinking. The 'strong' rules over the 'weak' was the unwritten rule in Namimori. Although it _had_ brought a great amount of peace, mainly because of his friend Hibari Kyoya (Yes friend. Tsuna considers Hibari as a friend, but he doesn't know what Hibari considers him as. He thinks that he was more of an acquaintance, but that was something even for Hibari Kyoya. What Tsuna doesn't know is, Hibari considers him to be...a pet friend you could say. Though the prefect would never admit it)

Tsuna agreed on discipline of 'herbivores' -Hibari's words not his- but he didn't think it was necessary to go to extreme measures such as beating the said herbivores up. Although Tsuna would admit that it brought him satisfaction whenever Hibari particularly beat his bullies up much harsher than anyone else. Which, by the way, accounts to ninety nine percent of the schools population. Still, Tsuna didn't really agree with Hibari's way of discipline..to some degree.

Well, back to the main topic, Tsuna was quite happy that he woke up early for once. He unconsciously let a small pout onto his face, barely visible though. Again, the lack of people in the surrounding area made him relax. Really, though Tsuna had only been friends with Hibari since last week, they had spend more time than a his father and him. He could count the amount of hours he had spent with his biological father and still, the hours he spent with Hibari easily surpassed that.

Besides, Tsuna was still upset with Hibari after their little 'argument' three days ago. He laughed mentally when the prefect tried to apologize, but his pride got in the way and instead, sulked for about two days until Tsuna finally forgave him.

**Flashback...**

_The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of the students favourite period; Lunch. Quickly grabbing his orange packed bento -made by his mother- he ignored everyone and stealthily ran out of the classroom. He vaguely felt a pair of eyes on his form, but shrugged the feeling off, thinking that he was just being paranoid. After all, no one would pay attention to the skinny, scrawny and definitely unattractive brunnette. (How wrong you are ,Tsuna. Only will he realize much later on that it was his very same looks that attracted very dangerous men to him)_

_A pair emerald green eyes followed the mute boy's figure disappearing outside the classroom unnoticed by anyone else...Well, maybe except another boy and one strict girl._

* * *

_Silently looking around, he blended with the crowd of students chatting happily with there friends and practically ignoring his presence. Well, the better for him anyway. Desperately, hoping that his bullies won't see him, he walked behind a group of...nicer-looking students that the others. Well, Tsuna had never seen the students in front of him laugh at his pitiful form or tease him, so he deemed it safe for now. 'Kami, please...Just this once let me go unscathed! If Hibari-san sees me with bruises, he might kill me and hen kill the ones who hurted me! Then he'd probably come back for my soul and bring me back alive only to kill me again!' he inwardly panicked._

_Although he was Dame-Tsuna and easily identified by everyone, he was mostly a ghost during lunch. Yes, he suffers through an enormous amount of humiliation and embarrassment in class due to teachers taking pleasure in making him miserable and students boredom, he was picked on. A lot. But lunch was a time where students could quickly rush to their circle of friends and easily forget about his existence. It was sometimes degrading to his almost non-existent pride, but he wasn't complaining. If he could have some time to himself without anyone bothering him, he would be immensely happy._

_However, there were just those group of friends that had a boss and the rest were lackeys. Tsuna called them bullies. And they were the type of people he detested. Though he could never fully or really hate them, he still found them as an annoyance. At lunch, they never leave him alone. Sometimes, he would escape, but other times, he wasn't so lucky. That usually ended up in a beating and his lunch taken away from him._

_Reaching the stairs, he quickly looked back, examining if anyone took notice of him from under his long bangs. Seeing as everybody else was busy gossiping with their friends about the newest magazine or sport stars being injured, he breathed a sigh of relief and quickly ran up the stairs that lead him to one place no one in Namimori would dare to go; the rooftop. After all, that was where the demonic prefect resided and you would get bitten to death since everyone knew that the prefect sleeps there and how he absolutely hated it when his naps are disrupted._

_Stopping in front of the familiar metal doors, he let out a small gentle smile with his stoic mask finally cracking for a brief moment. He never showed his emotions to his classmates or to anyone else but his mother. However, his encounter with the disciplinary leader let to his mask cracking slightly. Many had identified him as no-good, emotionless, and a bully-victim. But thanks to Hibari Kyoya, he was finally showing the bits and bobs of his childish attitude, the emotions he had kept locked up since childhood. Pausing for an short moment, he strained his ears a little to hear any noises of another that may have followed him. Hearing nothing, he gingerly opened the door and winced as it squeaked under the influence of rust. Tsuna sighed quietly. 'I should get Hibari-san to fix this door. Seriously, I thought he loved this school' he thought._

_"Oh? Is the bunny finally growing a backbone to start telling me what to do?" a deep an ominous voice rang throughout the air, freezing Tsuna in his place. Gulping silently, he twisted his body around with a nervous smile on his face. 'H-Hey...H-Hibari-san'_

_And lo and behold, the almighty demon prefect of Namimori stood hovering over his scrawny form. A devilish smirk was on the prefect's face accompanied with a deep chuckle that spelled nothing but pain and torture. His well toned body stood confidently as he hovered above Tsuna, making him seem bigger and stronger than he originally was. Meanwhile, Tsuna here was the embodiment of a bunny shaking profusely-Not because of fear, but because he was nervous- and he felt his manly pride (if he had one since he was very feminine like. Not just in looks, but also hobbies and personality as well as actions) diminish a little. He bit his lip in frustration._

_'Curse my genes! Why does everyone have to look so...big in front of me and-'"That's because you're a bunny, Tsunayoshi"'-Yeah, I'm a bunny-WAIT' Tsuna looked at Hibari in slight annoyance, while the prefect only smirked. 'He just read my mind again!' he screamed in his head, inwardly tearing his fluffy hair._

_"My previous question was not answered herbivore. And yes, I just read your mind" stated Hibari as a matter of factly. Looking back at Hibari, Tsuna offered an apprehensive smile._

_Hibari watched all of Tsuna's ranging emotions with a tiny smile. The herbivore's thoughts was very easy to read ,Hibari noted. His eyes clearly showed amusement and sadistic glee in watching as Tsuna panicked and trying to conceal his nervousness, obviously failing. He was an open-book and his eye's expressed all the emotions and words he wanted to say, so it was very amusing to Hibari._

_'N-no! O-Of course n-not! A-And would you s-stop reading m-my mind!' after the last sentence, Tsuna glared harshly at Hibari, which only served to amuse the prefect even more seeing as the boy looked like he was pouting. He chuckled mentally. 'Still amusing me'_

_"It's not my fault that you're so easy to read, bunny-herbivore" Hibari grinned wickedly and moved out of the way to let the smaller and much more petit male in the rooftop. He watched as Tsuna huffed, walking past him and sat down stubbornly, arms crossed and glaring at Hibari. 'I hate you' The smaller boy leaned against the wall, ignoring Hibari but patted the ground to his right and gesturing Hibari to sit._

_Hibari only smiled smugly. Sitting down next to the smaller male, he watched as Tsuna picked the orange bento up and unwrapped it. His eyes carefully memorized Tsuna's actions; opening the lid and grabbing the chopsticks. The scent of heavenly steak reached his nose and he felt his stomach rumble._

_Tsuna was about to take the first bite of his steak but stopped half-way from putting the delicious meat in his mouth. Turning to Hibari, Tsuna tilted his head. 'Hibari-san? Don't you have any lunch?' his eyes said, pointing to the bento with his chopsticks for emphasis._

_Hibari only yawned in response. He blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. 'Damn human tendencies' he cursed. After that was done, he turned to Tsuna and answered the silent question. " I am a carnivore. I do not need to eat"_

_To his surprise, Tsuna's face twisted into a frown. The boy carefully placed the bento down and stood up in front of him, his eyes showing clear disapproval and disappointment. Hibari looked up, wondering what he did to make the boy so...upset. However, he was even more surprise when the boy spoke and his eyes widened in shock._

_"H-Hibari-san...t-that's not good f-for your health. Y-You need t-to eat..." although the melodic voice was hoarse and merely above a whisper, Hibari heard it very clearly. It was the same as before, heavenly and full of kindness. He must have been silent for quite sometime because the next thing he knew, the bunny was kneeling in front of him with eyes full of concern. His face was too near to his for his comfort, but he couldn't push the boy away for some reason._

_Tsuna opened his mouth again, concern oozing out despite him only saying his name. "H-Hibari-san?" Again, the voice captivated him and rendered him speechless. Hibari only stared at the boy, finding the words he needed stuck in his throat. Thankfully, it seemed that Tsuna had taken a hint and blushed slightly, averting his eyes away from the prefect and fiddling with the hems of his sleeves._

_"I-I'll only s-speak t-to Hibari-san when w-we're alone...'kay?" whispered Tsuna quietly, biting his bottom lip. Hibari snapped out of his musings and stared at the boy still a bit red-face in front of him._

_Tsuna bowed his head timidly, feeling self-conscious about himself. Hibari would not speak and it was making him bashful. Was it something he said? Oh no, maybe he had something on his face and Hibari was staring at it secretly laughing in his head. A sudden weight on his head snapped his train of thoughts. Jumping slightly, he raised his head to see Hibari staring at him with a small smile. Because Tsuna was an artist, he had a knack of seeing even the smallest of details, like the tiny quirk on Hibari's lips which told Tsuna that the prefect was smiling._

_Hibari's lips twitched upwards. Really, Tsuna just gets more interesting as the second passes by and his endearment for the boy was growing at a very fast rate. He would never admit it though, but Tsuna was like a riddle, wrapped in an enigma and tied with a pretty ribbon of obfuscation-Siri's words, not his- and with every riddle he solves, a new one just pops up although harder than the previous one. He would never understand how Tsuna's mind works. But within the deepest recess of his mind, something told him that maybe, it was for the better._

_He brought his hands to the boy's wild turf of brown hair and was mildly surprised how soft and silk-like it was despite its appearance. Ruffling Tsuna's hair, Hibari found that he enjoyed toying with the soft mane. "Hn" Hibari made a soft grunt, agreeing to Tsuna's reservation of speaking only to him._

_Tsuna was slightly shocked at the prefect's actions, wondering what made the prefect ruffle his hair. But that curiosity was overwhelmed by the feeling of another playing with his hair and Tsuna could not deny how nice it felt. Closing one eye, he peered at the prefect from underneath his bangs and pouted when Hibari seemed to ignore him in favor of ruffling his hair._

_Tsuna lightly smacked the prefect's abdomen, gaining the attention of the said person. He pointed an accusing finger at Hibari. "W-When w-was the last t-time y-you h-had l-lunch, Hibari-san?" he questioned softly and unconsciously narrowing his eyes. He unknowingly went into one of his habits that developed from Nana where he starts mother henning everyone. His mother always did say he was quite the mother hen and in this mode, even the scariest human beings wouldn't dare defy him._

_Hibari however, felt the shift in Tsuna's attitude and stared at the now narrowed eyes. His eyebrows slightly raised when Tsuna's orbs flashed orange, like the time Tsuna had saved himself from falling to his death. He did not have enough time to examine the change in attitude when he felt the boy's irises narrow even further. Great, now he felt like he had done something horrible. The reprimanding gaze that Tsuna was sending him was similar to a mother catching her child doing something wrong. 'Since when did his attitude change?'he thought._

_Receiving no answer from Hibari, Tsuna's eyes narrowed further, now crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow as if to say 'Well young man?' The scene would have been comical if anyone had seen it. The most terrifying man in Namimori looked like he was getting a scolding from the most useless boy, anyone would have laughed. But of course, none would have the courage to laugh less they get bitten to death and possibly traumatized for life._

_Hibari squirmed underneath the intense gaze and averted his eyes somewhere else. He could not tell Tsuna that he had never eaten lunch ever since he was in primary school, but the look the boy was giving him was driving him mad. His parents were never home and the maids and butlers were too afraid of him. Besides, they were all useless and the food they make was far too grand and extravagant- like he had just went home from war- for his liking that he had never bothered to eat at all. Of course, he did eat breakfast. There was a soup stall that sells miso soup just a few blocks away from Namimori Middle School and he orders miso soup, luckily they sold dango as well, there every morning._

_Hibari didn't feel the need to eat during the day. He could always eat dinner at home after school. Though sometimes he was starving, he never really lets the feeling get to him and survives until dinner. But now, he was regretting his decision as he watched Tsuna tap his fingers on his arms impatiently and looking at him with disappointment. It made Hibari feel like he had just committed the biggest crime possible._

_'No, you are a carnivore, Hibari Kyoya! You will not let the bunny's looks get to you...You will not, you will not-' Tsuna's eyes started to get glassy and Hibari felt the slight smirk on the boy's face. Hibari felt a vein popped at his temple. 'Shit'_

_As if sensing what Hibari was thinking, Tsuna made his weakest puppy dog eyes. His mother had warned him not to use his strongest because of the 'accident' he had caused after trying it on with a stranger. He couldn't recall what exactly happened but by the proud look his mother had and the shivering form of the stranger that oddly stuck in his mind, he vowed to never use it._

_Tsuna widened his eyes even more than his usual doe ones and made sure to make his lips quiver, like he was going to cry. He saw Hibari's inner conflict and smirked inwardly. 'Sucks to be you, Hibari-san' he thought with slight sadism. Blame his mother, not him. This was the one trait that contradicted his looks. And it so happened to be one of Nana's hidden personalities that rubbed off on him._

_Finally, after a long debate, Hibari sighed. Tsuna immediately started smiling, which served to irritate the prefect. His eyes twitched in annoyance. 'He planned this...' he thought._

_Taking a deep breath, Hibari answered the brunette's question due to the pressure the brunette put on him. Who knew that Tsuna had a slightly sadistic trait._

_"I have never had lunch since primary"_

_He knew that he would regret it._

**Flashback end**

And so, after finding out Hibari's little secret, Tsuna had ignored the prefect for about two days. Hibari had sulked for those days and Tsuna made sure to make the prefect suffer internally. But after finding out that Hibari had nearly bitten to death everyone into a coma because the brunette was ignoring him, Tsuna finally decided to make a compromise with Hibari. He would forgive Hibari but in return, Tsuna would cook the prefect's lunch everyday.

However, unknown to both him and Hibari, the student council had taken interest in Hibari's little 'Tantrum' Many have even suggested that he had a fight with his lover, but that idea was quickly shot down seeing as the assumption was too impossible for Hibari Kyoya to have a lover. The smarter ones assumed that it was someone precious to the prefect and he was being ignored for something he had done.

But everyone in the student council had gotten interested on who could make the most emotionless man in Namimori so frustrated, and dare they say it, sulking like a child. Almost all the members know of Hibari's family and how Kyoya felt no residing emotion for his parents. This of course, led to the prefect being emotionless to everyone else and his uncaring personality to people's opinions about him. Yet, there was the mystery person that could get Hibari so frustrated and they still did not know what had gotten the prefect so worked up. Oh well, it just added to their entertainment.

Tsuna smiled wider, seeing the familiar outline of the school in the distance. It had been years since he had try cooking, mainly because he did not feel the need to do so as his mother already cooked a bountiful of cuisines and delicacies. Plus, his mother was a great cook and Tsuna does not think he can be on par with someone as great as Nana. He just hope that Hibari would enjoy his cooking. Again, Tsuna was absolutely oblivious to the fact that Nana dubbed him as the greater cook between them two. He even forgot his mother's little nickname for him when he was twelve. 'Yamato Nadeshiko'

So busy walking and reminiscing about their little argument and if his cooking skills had rusted over the years, Tsuna missed the incredulous looks of the neighbours as he walked with a smile. To many of the neighbours point of view and opinion of the boy, they always judged the boy and considered him as someone who will amount to nothing in his life, just like how everyone else regard him as. The boy was too weak, too scrawny, too useless. No academical prowess, No social abilities, No athletic skills, they always wondered how the sweet and caring Sawada Nana was blessed with a curse for a son.

Although they could never admit that to Nana. The last time someone bluntly insulted Tsunayoshi in front of the usually patient woman, Nana did a one eighty degree turn on her personality and promptly beat up the poor lad without consideration for the many bystanders that watched her ruthlessly beating up the man. It was a marvel how someone could infuriate the kind woman and they all silently vowed to never insult Tsunayoshi in front of Nana,

The boy they generally thought was emotionless and having no potential whatsoever, was smiling softly to himself. His eyes were glittering in happiness and for the first time, they saw the massive amount of potential the boy had hidden underneath the layer of indifference. For the first time, they regret ever judging the boy before completely knowing the boy. It slightly saddened them about their judgments because the boy in front of them was glowing with happiness and kindness; an exact opposite of the useless and unfeeling boy filled with bruises.

There were blushes from many of the nicer neighbours and a smile from the even nicer ones. They seemed to like how the supposed useless boy smiled and the said boy himself was oblivious to his own beautiful smile.

* * *

Arriving at school at quarter past seven, Tsuna wiped the smile off his face-not noticing that some of the neighbours who lived closer to the school sigh in disappointment- and replaced it with a a look of indifference. He eyed the few students that had chose to come early to school attentively, making sure to avoid contact as much as he can. Not many students came to school this early seeing as there was still an hour left before the first class. And even more so that today was Thursday.

During Thursdays, the first class was always Study period, lasting for about an hour and fifteen minutes. This in turn, would not matter if students were late as long as they get to school before the second period. However, Tsuna knew that all students would come in time despite the extra sleep they could have gotten. It was simple really; Hibari Kyoya. The prefect will not let you go to school late even if the first period was Study, he would bite you to death and most, if not all students would like to keep their bones intact.

But of course, there were just some people who have never learned their lesson and instead, purposely chooses to become late despite knowing the consequences.

Looking around, Tsuna noticed that some people were staring at him weirdly. He jumped slightly at the attention and walked faster, hoping that they would just forget about him and continue on with their lives. Feeling a familiar stare piercing his back, Tsuna looked up to a certain room located on the fourth floor.

Golden eyes connected with ash blue ones and Tsuna's eyes brightened slightly, knowing who the person was. He nodded in recognition, lips twitching slightly into a small smile. Hibari in turn, smirked before turning his back and walking away. Tsuna sighed and shook his head, entering the school building and silently hopping that no one saw his and Hibari's interaction.

Again, he missed the emerald eyes that took notice of the said interaction.

* * *

Gokudera felt something suspicious was going on. Hell, he always feels suspicious but this past week, he was even more suspicious than usual. His object of suspicion was none other than the scrawny boy and laughing stock of the school, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Why was he so suspicious you ask? Simple, for the past week, the weakling had been running out of the classroom during lunch, so fast that he almost didn't have time to catch the blur of brown rushing past everyone and running like his life depended on it. Gokudera knew that the weakling had always ran out of the classroom swiftly, but sometimes clumsily, and Gokudera knew that the small brunette was doing this so he could avoid his old bullies and potentially new ones on the way. Yes, he fully knew why Sawada Tsunayoshi was running like a headless chicken everyday at lunch.

However, this past week, the boy was fidgety, impatient whenever it was the period before lunch. Gokudera would notice how the thin boy would tap his fingers impatiently on his thighs underneath the table or how he would chew on his bottom lip while looking at the clock and at the classroom door repeatedly. And how the boy's eyes would brighten up when the bell rings and his eyes would light up in so much happiness that Gokudera almost choked on his saliva.

Gokudera knew that the boy was acting strange because he would generally see dread in the boy's eyes whenever it was lunch. This past week was different for useless boy, like he was expecting someone. And so, suspicious Gokudera came.

He also knew of how the baseball-freak and the brown-haired woman who call everyone by monkeys took notice of the subtle change. Gokudera could understand the woman, since she had always been observant and quite intelligent, but Gokudera would never understand how the stupid baseball-freak took notice of Sawada's change.

The Disciplinary leader's tantrum, as most students said, did not help to settle his suspicions. It so happened to be conveniently the same days Sawada was sulking. Coincidence much? Nope, there was definitely something going on between the demon prefect and the dame boy. And he will get to the bottom of this no matter what.

* * *

It was Thursday, and Gokudera woke up earlier than usual. Deciding to get ready for school, he grabbed his uniform which was already prepared by him yesterday night and went to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower, he put his uniform on and grabbed his school bag. Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed the set of keys on the counter and approached the door. He grabbed the handle and opened it, slamming it shut afterwards then locking it.

Sighing, he turned and walked to school. 'I'm hungry'he thought and his stomach rumbled as if agreeing with his thought.

Gokudera did not know how to cook. Hell, the last time he opted for cooking, his kitchen exploded. He swore that he would never cook again after that incident. Too much bad memories...

Entering a small convenience store, he quickly walked to a familiar aisle that sold onigiri and grabbed a four, two for breakfast and two for lunch. Gokudera sighed, eyeing the onigiris in his hands and grumbled underneath his breath. "Man...I'm sick of this" Shaking his head, he headed for the aisle that had a variety of drinks ranging from carbonated to caffeine and just water. Again, he grabbed two bottles of water to last the day and quickly paid for the items.

"Please come back again!" he vaguely heard. Gokudera snorted. 'They know that I'm coming back. I always do'he thought. He reached for the plastic bag and grabbed an onigiri, taking a bite but later on sighing. 'I miss real cooking'

* * *

Reaching school, a scowl formed on Gokudera's face. He'd reach school earlier than expected but there were still some students loitering and gossiping. Gokudera's scowl deepened seeing students crowding and gossiping and sometimes, he agreed with that bastard Hibari. They needed to be disciplined with the noises they make and it's only seven in the morning. Where is Hibari Kyoya when you need him. He really wished he could just blow these people up, but that would break omérta.

He sighed in frustration. There was no use in getting worked up seeing these students. Quickly ignoring everyone and glaring and others who stared at him far too much for his liking, Gokudera reached the entrance of the building and went inside. He reached his locker, number '59' and took of his own shoes. He grabbed his school shoes and closed his locker after putting his normal ones in.

Looking at his watch, Gokudera hummed. '7:14' it read. There was still another forty six minutes before the first period and adding to the free study period, he had about two hours and one minute, and he chose to use this time wisely. Should he go up to the classroom and observe Sawada Tsunayoshi there or should he go outside and find a place he could rest and observe the boy there? The latter sound better, and weighing the pros and cons, he went for the latter.

He walked outside the building, hands in his pocket and again, glaring at anyone who looked his way. 'Why can't they mind their own business?' he asked himself. Spotting a tree that seemed hidden from a lot of the students view, Gokudera smiled faintly. He looked left and right to see if anyone was paying attention to him. Luckily, for the last few minutes, many were too scared to look at him. He smirked as he ran to the tree, concealing his presence and waiting for a familiar mop of brown hair.

This was not in any way, stalking. This was called curious observation and information gathering. There was something about Sawada that he had never seen before and it was piquing his interest far too much for his liking. He had even resorted to stalk_-observing _the boy from far away. He would never admit that Sawada had made him interested in him, not in a lifetime.

Besides, there was nothing special about the boy, well maybe except being supposedly mute and his atrocious grades that made Gokudera cringe every time he sees the big red mark on the side of the boy's paper saying '15' or '0' But other than the boy's muteness and grades, nothing else seemed to spike his curiosity. Everything else about Sawada was dull, stoic, emotionless..._boring_

Speaking of the said boy, it was rumored that the boy's mother was very overprotective of him. Rumors has it that people who have hurted her son, had disappeared the next day or came back injured. He had never met the supposed Sawada Nana who apparently, was **the** Yamato Nadeshiko of Namimori; a kind and caring wife he can cook and listen to her husbands problems without ever complaining. BUt he did admit, he wanted to see this woman and judge her for himself.

And if the rumors were assumingly right, he would never fully comprehend how the woman could live with a useless son like Tsunayoshi. Gokudera had never intended to judge the boy based on rumors and how he preformed in class, but Gokudera can see that the boy was truly and utterly useless. For someone like Nana to be damned with a son like 'Dame-Tsuna' Gokudera ponders on how she could live with that kind of son.

And speak of the devil, here comes the said son now. 'Wow, he's as scrawny as ever' he thought, seeing the thin and pale skin of the boy. His eyes however, widened slightly at the soft smile on the boys face before blinking. He looked at the boy's face again and saw that there was no smile present on the boy's appearance. In all aspects though, for a split second Gokudera saw a massive potential that swam in the boy's eyes. And was it just him because he swore he just saw a flash of amber in the normally caramel gold eyes.

Gokudera's eyes moved to the object in the boy's hand and from the corner of his eye, saw people take notice of the purple bento. To normal civilians, there was nothing out of the ordinary, but to the students of Namimori High School, it was very peculiar for 'Dame-Tsuna' to have another bento with him. EVeryone knew that the petite brunette kept his bento packed securely in his bag and how they saw glimpses of orange cloth. The only explanation could be that it was for someone else entirely. That, or they were just being paranoid.

However, due to Sawada's odd behaviour this past week, Gokudera could easily guess that the purple bento was prepared for someone else. The small orange cloth barely visible in the boy's bag only supported his idea. But the real question was;Who was the owner of the second bento?

It didn't seem like Gokudera had to wait for his answer. His eyebrows raised when the brunette turned his head upwards, looking at a figure at the second floor. Gokudera groaned. 'It's too far for my shit eyesight' he thought. Squinting very hardly, he finally made out the familiar red band of the Disciplinary leader. 'What the fuck?' he thought, feeling disbelief rush over him.

He turned back to the brunette and swore that he almost choked when he saw how the golden orbs immediately brightened from seeing the demonic prefect of Namimori like he had just seen his favorite dessert. 'Is Sawada shitting with me or is he actually fucking happy to see that emotionless prick of a bastard?'

But he did have to admit, the brunette looked more life-like than his usually impassive self. It was a look that suited the brunette more than Gokudera had thought, and he found himself oddly liking how the golden orbs seem to shimmer in kindness and childish glee despite the object of happiness being Hibari Kyoya. It made Gokudera wonder how the brunette could possibly befriend the aloof prefect in spite of the contradictions in their personality. But they did say opposites attract.

Another little thing that made Gokudera slightly awe-ish to the brunette was how his eyes sparkled with innocence and acceptance when Gokudera fully knew what the brunette experience in school. A beating, humiliation, and embarrassment; Gokudera mused how the boy could still radiate like the sun.

Not even once had he seen hatred or contempt in Sawada's eyes or actions that indicated he wanted to gain revenge on the students that publicly beat him and humiliate him. He had never seen the brunette cry or curse those who had ever abused him mentally and physically. Gokudera only saw acceptance despite the damages people leave him with. And he was jealous. Gokudera was jealous of the boy. He was jealous of Hibari Kyoya.

Gokudera had always thought no one could ever accept Hibari. Everyone showed fear for him and he had heard, one too many times, the insults and scorching words that every student had uttered behind Hibari's back. Gokudera felt slightly ashamed for feeling satisfaction that he was not the only one who could never be accepted by anyone else, but it was the only way to comfort him.

That however, was proven wrong. He could see the acceptance the brunette was showing, he could see that the brunette did not fear Hibari Kyoya. Gokudera could see that the boy was not hesitant towards meeting Hibari, like he could trust him, and Gokudera feels like he was alone in the world. Even the one person he thought could never be accepted found someone that willingly accepted him despite his brute and violence attitude.

Gokudera sighed. No use mulling in his depressing thoughts. Looking back to Hibari, Gokudera could swear that he almost fainted when the prefect smirked, like returning Tsuna's gesture. 'Fuck, I must be dreaming'

Both the prefect and the brunette was oblivious to Gokudera who was still in a state of shock from seeing the most useless and cowardly boy interacting-well not really, but you understand what he means- with the demon prefect like he was his _friend. _God save Gokudera's soul, he feels like he was going to die any minute now from all the heart attacks Sawada and Hibari was giving him.

Snapping out of his reverie, Gokudera approached the building, his mind in deep thought. Sawada Tsunayoshi may not be who he seemed, and Gokudera will find out what his relationship was with the prefect.

* * *

**The end~**

**Leave a review for the procrastinating author?**


End file.
